


Сборник драбблов

by Ryska



Category: Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: Короткие зарисовки о всяком
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Kudos: 6





	1. Under the Christmas tree

Когда к Чжао Юньланю пришла идея отпраздновать европейский новый год, Шэнь Вэй даже не удивился. Чжао долго в красках рассказывал ему как это будет весело, как они установят в отделе ёлку и нарядят её, как закажут туда же всяких вкусностей и отметят в тихом, почти семейном кругу. Дацин тогда поддержал его всеми лапами, сяо Го нашёл в интернете статью о традициях, Чжу Хун пообещала заняться украшением. Чжао очень воодушевился и радостно стал давать команде указания. Даже Чу Шучжи удалось привлечь. Время до 31 декабря пролетело незаметно, офис засиял огоньками, и даже ёлка появилась, живая, пушистая и дивно пахнущая хвоей.

Праздник в итоге удался на славу. Во всяком случае, та его часть, что Чжао Юньлань запомнил. Истинно говорят — даже не пытайтесь перепить змею. Он помнит, как сыпал тостами, как танцевал с Ван Чжэн под внимательным взглядом Сан Цзаня, как подначивал кошака и как поймал лао Чу и сяо Го у себя в кабинете. А потом его самого поймала Чжу Хун, которая умудрилась отвлечь внимание Шэнь Вэя, а дальше — громкие звуки, мельтешение, кто-то несёт его на руках и он ухает в привычную прохладную пустоту.

Проснувшись, Чжао не спешит открыть глаза. Сначала он пытается понять, где находится и много ли придётся объяснять Шэнь Вэю. Но ощущения неожиданно подсказывают ему, что он прямо сейчас на означенном Шэнь Вэе лежит.

— Ммм… — тянет Чжао на пробу и приоткрывает один глаз. И правда, головой он лежит у Шэнь Вэя на груди, в комнату сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы заглядывает утро и — о, боги, как? — у стены рядом с холодильником стоит та самая ёлка, которую Чжу Хун и Ван Чжэн так долго наряжали.

— Чжао Юньлань? — тихо зовут где-то вверху и в волосы на затылке вплетаются ласковые пальцы. — Голова болит?

Чжао прислушивается к себе, уверенно отвечает:

— Нет, — а потом вертит головой, утыкаясь носом Шэнь Вэю в грудь и вдыхая знакомый запах. — А-Вэй?

— Да? Что такое?

— А-Вэй, что здесь делает ёлка?

Шэнь Вэй тихо фыркает и целует его в макушку.

— А ты не помнишь?

— Не помню… — Чжао приподнимается, подтягивается повыше, чтобы смотреть Шэнь Вэю в лицо. Тот улыбается ему очень ласково, как-то даже слишком. — А ты на меня не злишься?

— Не злюсь, — Шэнь Вэй снова фыркает, снова целует его, на этот раз в щеку. — Хотя, наверное, не хотел бы, чтобы ты снова пил такой крепкий алкоголь. Чтобы избежать интоксикации.

— А что всё-таки было?.. — Чжао переводит растерянный взгляд на ёлку, понимая, что домой они, очевидно, попали порталом.

— Когда мы с Линь Цзином вернулись из лаборатории, ты уже был довольно пьян. И пел. Что-то про кастрюлечки, я пытался разобрать, но не смог. Потом ты пообещал Дацину купить ему новую лежанку, Ван Чжэн и Сан Цзаню — отправить их в отпуск. Потом ты забрался на стол, откуда я не смог уговорить тебя спуститься, заявил, что благословляешь Чу Шучжи и Го Чанчэна, а Чжу Хун попросил передать Четвертому дяде пламенный привет.

Чжао тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза:

— А потом?..

Шэнь Вэй чуть крепче прижимает его к себе и продолжает:

— Ты взял со стола банку пива и потянул меня к ёлке.

— Ох, Шэнь Вэй… Прости, если я наговорил тебе каких-то глупостей, я знаю, какой у меня дряной язык бывает, когда я выпью…

— Чжао Юньлань, вообще-то ты… взял с меня обещание.

— Обещание? — Чжао снова смотрит на Шэнь Вэя, гадая, что мог отколоть на этот раз. Шэнь Вэй же улыбается ему мягко, приподнимая свою левую руку так, чтобы она попала Чжао в поле зрения. На ней, аккурат на безымянном пальце, красуется колечко от пивной банки.

— О… — Чжао тянет руку к себе, смотрит так и этак и не может поверить глазам. — И ты согласился?

Шэнь Вэй усмехается, мягко высвобождает руку и касается ею его лица.

— Ты не оставил мне выбора, Чжао Юньлань.

— Всё-таки, я что-то наговорил, да? — Чжао хмурится, садится, собираясь извиняться, потому что меньше всего ему хотелось обидеть Шэнь Вэя, но тот обиженным не выглядит. Лишь тоже садится за ним следом, смотрит внимательно, и глаза его светятся привычной нежностью.

— Ты сказал лишь, что хочешь прожить со мной всю жизнь. И попросил пообещать, что я тебя никогда не оставлю.

— Правда?

— Правда, — Шэнь Вэй кивает ему, и Чжао, немного успокоенный, укладывается назад. Снова ловит его левую руку, мягко целует ладонь.

— Я тебе нормальное кольцо подарю, — говорит он Шэнь Вэю. — Но, всё же… Откуда здесь ёлка?

Шэнь Вэй тихонько смеётся, ласково ероша ему волосы.

— Ты напрочь отказался с ней расставаться. Сказал, что она была свидетельницей нашего с тобой договора и должна пойти домой с нами. Переубедить тебя никто не смог.

Чжао фыркает, смотря на зелёную красавицу, мигающую огоньками, и пытается себе представить, как это выглядело.

В объятиях Шэнь Вэя тепло и уютно, он ощущает приятную лёгкость во всём теле и думает о том, что с коллегами ему предстоит увидеться и объясниться только завтра, а сегодняшний день весь можно вот так и провести. А подарить кольцо Шэнь Вэю он всё равно собирался. Пора уже было заявить о серьезности своих намерений, да и это в любом случае было приятно. Простая формальность, которая, тем не менее, станет залогом. Он ведь и правда хотел бы прожить с ним всю жизнь, и наверное был даже благодарен Чжу Хун за то, что помогла так скоро развязать язык, хоть это в её планы вряд ли входило.

— О… — тихо говорит он. — А команда же тоже всё видела?

— Видела, — подтверждает Шэнь Вэй. И добавляет: — Никто не удивился.

Чжао прячет лицо у него на плече и смеётся.

Вот уж истинно говорят — даже не пытайтесь перепить змею.


	2. Sunlight

Осеннее солнечное утро, расплескавшееся по комнате, скользит лучами по стенам, по полу, касается одеяла и краешка подушки, играет зайчиком на раме зеркала. В такое утро хорошо поспать подольше, потянуться, проснувшись, улыбнуться, встречая новый день. В такое утро хорошо быть счастливым.

Человек в комнате открывает глаза, довольно жмурится и перекатывается на соседнюю сторону кровати. Утыкается лицом в подушку, вдыхает знакомый, любимый запах и улыбается. Суббота, а значит на работу ему сегодня не нужно, и почему-то кажется, что это будет идеальный выходной. Он садится, разводя руки в стороны, с удовольствием ерошит и без того взлохмаченные волосы, спускает босые ступни на пол. Проигнорировать тапочки, прошлепать прямо так к прикрытой двери, прислушаться. Чтобы уловить слегка приглушенные, но, безусловно, знакомые и приятные уху звуки, доносящиеся с кухни. Почувствовать насыщенный аромат чая, защекотавший ноздри.

Он спускается по лестнице как можно тише, ступает к кухонной двери, на мгновение прикладывает к ней ухо. А потом легонько толкает, и хорошо смазанные петли не издают ни звука, не выдавая его.

Улыбка расцветает на его лице сразу, неудержимо и неостановимо, когда он видит человека у разделочного стола. Темноволосый затылок, светлая кожа шеи, виднеющаяся из-за ворота мягкого, домашнего лонгслива, широкие плечи, узкие, ладные бёдра и длинные, стройные ноги — это всё он, единственный и самый лучший. До него — ровно четыре шага, которые преодолеваются до смешного легко, и можно прижаться грудью к спине, обхватить руками за пояс и потереться носом о плечо.

— Доброе утро, Чжао Юньлань, — и широкие ладони ложатся поверх его рук, чуть поглаживают кончиками пальцев.

— Доброе, А-Вэй, — Чжао снова довольно жмурится, коротко целует прохладную кожу шеи, укладывает подбородок на плечо. — У нас есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодня?

— Завтрак? — Шэнь Вэй тихо фыркает, кивает на уже накрытый стол.

— Завтрак, — соглашается Чжао, но из рук его выпускать не спешит.

— Чжао Юньлань?

— Дай мне минутку.

Они стоят так ещё какое-то время, и солнце, пробивающееся сквозь окно, золотит своими лучами подоконник, стол, посуду, добавляет коже приятное, мягкое сияние. Чжао смотрит вниз, на их сцепленные руки, вздыхает тихонько и ловит губами губы, когда Шэнь Вэй чуть поворачивает голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.  
Выходной и правда оказывается идеальным.


	3. Music (Драконья AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дракон был зануда

Дракон был зануда. Он прилетал каждый день, аккуратно приземлялся во дворе и комментировал каждое его действие. Сяо Бай вяло огрызался в ответ и улыбался сам себе, пока дракон не видит. Ему нравилось, ну, конечно, нравилось. И то, что дом его стоит на отшибе, впервые было положительным обстоятельством.

Дракон смотрел на его ноги, переминался с лапы на лапу и фыркал, выпуская изо рта облачко пара. Он наблюдал, как сяо Бай накрывает на стол и любопытно принюхивался.

— Ты сам-то уже завтракал? — сяо Бай знал, что вряд ли сможет накормить такую махину, но угощать дракона он любил. Специально для этого покупал на городском рынке разные вкусности — его дракон был сладкоежкой.

— Завтракал, — чинно отвечал дракон и в ожидании смотрел на него своими янтарными глазами. Сяо Бай кивал, уходил в дом и возвращался с мешочком, в котором хранил сладкое. Подходил, осторожно протягивал подношение, а потом гладил несмелыми пальцами чешуйчатую морду, обмирая внутри от восторга. Дракон позволял, и, кажется, иногда можно было расслышать, как он довольно урчит.

Дракон часто помогал ему — натаскать дров, полить то, что растёт в огороде, пригнать немногочисленных овец домой. Сяо Бай благодарил, снова угощал, рассказывал разные истории. Дракон слушал, не перебивая и в глазах его светится искренний интерес.

Сам он тоже рассказывал ему: о далёких горах, о перевалах, куда не ступала нога человека, о том, как там, над облаками. Однажды сяо Бай набрался смелости (или наглости, это как посмотреть) и напросился полетать. Дракон задумался над его словами на пару мгновений, а потом припал к земле и как можно ниже опустил мощную, но при этом изящную шею. Сяо Бай потер глаза, проверяя, не спит ли он. Услышал чуть недовольный топ и забрался на дракона, пока предложили. Ухватился за выступающие чешуйки.

— Держись крепче, — сказал дракон и взмыл в небо единым, слитным движением. И сяо Бай держался.

Полёт оставил неизгладимое впечатление, и дракон был очень доволен собой, видя его искреннюю радость. Он лежал вечером во дворе сяо Бая, и в свете костра его кожа цвета киновари притягивала взгляд как магнитом. Сяо Бай подсел ближе, прижался к горячему боку щекой и вдруг попросил:

— Братец дракон, спой мне.

Дракон повернул голову и на сяо Бая уставился внимательный янтарный глаз.

— Спеть?

— Да. У тебя же такой красивый голос, — и это была вовсе не лесть. Когда дракон рассказывал истории, можно было заслушаться.

— Я не знаю ваших людских песен.

Сяо Бай фыркает, гладит ласково красные чешуйки, думает — вот же зануда.

— А ты спой драконью.

— Ты же не поймёшь.

— А я постараюсь.

И дракон поёт. Сяо Бай прикрывает глаза и слушает полную грусти и тоски песню — и пусть язык ему незнаком, он понимает, что она о доме, о родичах и об одиночестве. И радуется, что в его лице дракон нашёл себе друга.

Ночует он во дворе, и горячий как печка бок согревает его, а янтарные глаза смотрят в ночь, сторожа его сон.

Это случается, когда сяо Бай выходит утром умыться во двор. Он смотрит на лес, откуда уже должен был бы явиться его неизменный спутник, но видит лишь чуть раскачивающиеся верхушки сосен. Отводит на мгновение взгляд, а когда возвращает — вот он, дракон цвета киновари. И пущенная огромная стрела, попавшая в цель.

Время будто замирает, и дракон падает медленно, словно угодил во что-то вязкое. А сяо Бай срывается с места и бежит, не разбирая дороги, перепрыгивая на ходу через поваленные деревья. Только бы успеть раньше тех, кто пустил стрелу! Держись, братец дракон, я тебя вытащу!

Яму в земле он видит ещё издалека, края её неровные, взрытые мощным, жилистым телом. Сяо Бай тормозит у края, смотрит вниз и не может поверить глазам — там, на дне лежит обнаженный мужчина невероятной красоты. Волосы его черны как уголь, кожа цвета молока, и кровь, яркая, вязкая обагряет левый бок. Времени на раздумья нет, он скатывается в яму, берёт оказавшееся неожиданно тяжёлым тело на руки и выбирается наверх. Там укладывает его в траву, кутает в свою тёплую накидку и видит, как, дрогнув ресницами, приоткрываются глаза. Зрачок в них вертикальный и они горят расплавленным золотом.

— Сяо Бай?..

И голос всё тот же, глубокий, приятный и ласковый. Сяо Бай уже хочет ответить, но глаза снова закрываются и дракон соскальзывает в беспамятство.

Сяо Бай вновь берёт его на руки и несёт назад через лес домой. И сердце в его груди, так долго подсказывавшее, окончательно смиряется с тем, что он влюбился.


	4. Late Night (Драконья AU)

Дракон приходит в себя ближе к вечеру, когда за воротами дома сяо Бая раздаётся шум и в сумерках видно огни факелов. Сяо Бай смотрит в сонно приоткрывшиеся глаза, поправляет одеяло и говорит:

— Полежи тихо, братец, а я их пока выпровожу.

Не давая дракону времени ответить, он поднимается и идёт к дверям спальни, плотно прикрывает их за собой. В ворота тем временем уже нетерпеливо барабанят и слышны разрозненные восклицания «открывай!», «мы знаем, что ты его прячешь!». Сяо Бай морщится и, прежде, чем снять засов, делает пару размеренных вдохов и выдохов. Пытается выглядеть как можно более дружелюбным.

Людей за воротами много и лица у них у всех имеют самый что ни на есть разбойничий вид. С большинством сяо Бай знаком, но есть и те, кого он видит впервые. Один из таких, крепкий, высокий верзила, шагает к нему, пытаясь переступить порог и оттеснить его во двор.

— Говори, куда дракона подевал! Это моя добыча, я его сбил.

Сяо Бай выставляет вперёд руку, упирается ею верзиле в грудь.

— Уважаемый, я не имею представления о чём ты толкуешь.

Верзила недобро прищуривается, повышает голос, оборачиваясь к толпе:

— Ай-да, ребята! Нечего с ним церемониться, идём найдём сами!

Сяо Бай оказывается сметённым людским потоком, его прижимает к створке ворот, он хрипит натужно, но, когда силится что-то сказать, вдруг видит, что толпа, не дойдя до дверей дома, неожиданно замирает. А потом слышит знакомый голос, в котором звучат неожиданно ленивые нотки, которых раньше он у дракона ни разу не замечал.

— Ну, что расшумелись? Не даёте уставшему путнику отдохнуть с дороги.

Сяо Бай шевелит локтями, освобождая себе место, а потом забирается на высокий порог, чтобы посмотреть поверх голов. Дракон стоит в дверях, небрежно опираясь плечом на дверной косяк. На нём — халат сяо Бая, и, отсюда не разглядеть, но глаза, видимо, человеческие, раз на него пока не набросились. От него веет спокойствием и величественностью, и в целом он выглядит как тот, кто имеет право приказывать.

— Уважаемый, — обращается к нему верзила, — а ты кто таков будешь?

Сяо Бай задерживает дыхание в ожидании ответа. Дракон вздыхает, качает головой.

— Кузен сяо Бая, приехал погостить. Так что за шум?

Люди в толпе шушукаются, переглядываются. Сяо Бай выдыхает и прокладывает себе путь к дому, снова работая локтями.

— Лун-гэ, они ищут дракона, — говорит он по дороге, подпуская в голос иронии, — будто у меня настолько много места, что я мог бы его спрятать.

Дракон снова качает головой, фыркает:

— Поверьте, если бы здесь был дракон, я бы его заметил. Если у вас больше нет к нам дел, я бы очень хотел вернуться к прерванному занятию.

Люди в ожидании смотрят на верзилу, и тот, наконец что-то для себя решив, несмело кланяется.

— Прощения просим, господин..?

— Чжу, — находится раньше дракона сяо Бай.

— Господин Чжу. Пойдём поищем в другом месте.

Дракон едва заметно вскидывает одну бровь и кивает.

— Удачи вам в поисках.

Сяо Бай смотрит уходящей толпе в спины, пока последний человек не скрывается за воротами. Потом оборачивает лицо к дракону, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого ловит уже готового упасть новообретённого кузена, прижимает к себе покрепче, делает пару шагов вперёд и усаживает на ступеньку крыльца. На плечо ему ложится тяжёлая голова, чужие волосы щекочут щёку.

— Эй, братец дракон, ты как? Зачем поднялся?

На плече вздыхают, чуть приподнимают голову.

— Затем, что надо было их спровадить. Хорошо же вышло.

— Хорошо, — соглашается сяо Бай и осторожно гладит спину дракона. — А ты… объяснишь мне, что всё это значит?

Дракон молчит пару мгновений, только сопит как-то сердито, а потом говорит:

— Рана была слишком серьёзная. Так её проще залечить.

— Значит… сейчас ты снова свой настоящий облик принять не можешь?

— Не могу, — и звучит это так тоскливо, что у сяо Бая сжимается сердце. Он чуть отстраняется, заглядывает в прекрасное лицо, глаза на котором вновь сияют расплавленным золотом. Говорит решительно:

— Ничего. Мы быстро тебя подлечим, не волнуйся. Идём-ка, посмотрим, как там твоя рана.

Он помогает дракону подняться и вместе они возвращаются в дом. Сяо Бай легонько подталкивает своего гостя в сторону спальни, а сам идёт запереть ворота, чтобы никому не вздумалось снова их навестить.

Когда он возвращается и закрывает дверь на засов, он делает это нарочито медленно, давая себе время собраться с мыслями и успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Ругает себя за крамольные мысли о том, чтобы дракон подольше побыл человеком. Совесть недовольно ворочается внутри, напоминает, что рана приносит боль и страдания, и сяо Бай должен сделать всё, что в его силах, чтобы помочь своему гостю исцелиться. Да и ведь он не денется потом никуда. Наверное.

Сяо Бай встряхивает головой, расправляет плечи и широким шагом идёт в спальню. Чтобы войти как раз тогда, когда с плеч дракона соскальзывает халат и падает вниз к длинным, стройным ногам. Тот оборачивается через плечо, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы, и сяо Бай чувствует, как к его щекам приливает жар. Ему бы отвернуться, да не выходит, зрелище настолько завораживает его, что остаётся лишь смотреть, впитывая в себя, запоминая каждую деталь. Разворот плеч, мышцы, упруго перекатывающиеся под светлой кожей, россыпь родинок, на шее, лопатках, пояснице, прячущихся под повязкой, потемневшей от крови. Повязка, кровь. Сяо Бай часто, часто моргает и усилием воли заставляет себя сосредоточиться на деле, шагает к дракону. Тот с любопытством смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит.

— Ну… — сяо Бай прерывает молчание первым. — Братец, давай посмотрим, что у тебя там, да сменим на свежую.

Дракон кивает и чуть разводит руки в стороны, чтобы ему было удобнее. Сяо Бай касается повязки, снимает её неловкими пальцами. Когда он только принёс его сюда и бинтовал первый раз — слишком боялся, что дракон может умереть. А теперь, когда самое страшное позади, так сложно взять себя в руки и не смотреть. Точнее — не пялиться.

— Сяо Бай, — зовёт дракон, когда рана наконец освобождена, и, надо сказать, выглядит не так плохо, как могла бы. — Почему ты так смотришь?

— А?.. — сяо Бай вскидывает голову, и тут же тонет в золоте глаз.

— Разве я… не уродлив?

Смысл вопроса не сразу доходит до сяо Бая, но когда тот понимает, о чём речь, из его горла вырывается смешок.

— Уродлив? Братец, да ты — самое прекрасное, что я видел в своей жизни… — прикусить язык и придумать другую формулировку не выходит, слова сами рвутся наружу, и сяо Бай замирает в страхе. А что, если дракон подумает дурное?..

— Прекрасное? — тёмные брови сходятся к переносице. — То есть, ты считаешь, что вот такой я — красивый? Не обманываешь?

— Лун-гэ, — сяо Баю нравится человеческое имя, которое он ему придумал, — а что ты обо мне скажешь? Как по-твоему, я уродлив?

Дракон едва заметно вздрагивает, широко распахивает глаза, словно только теперь поняв, что сморозил. Говорит осторожно:

— Ты… довольно красив. Для человека. Я… я… мне нравятся твои волосы.

В комнате не очень светло, но даже так видно, как краснеют у дракона кончики ушей, как румянец разливается по щекам и ползёт дальше вниз, на шею. Сяо Бай фыркает и идёт помыть руки и взять свежие тряпицы и лекарство, которое приготовил.

— Ну, вот, видишь. Ты тоже красивый. Красивый человек. Но я понимаю, ты хочешь снова стать собой. Настоящим собой.

Он возвращается и, недолго думая, опускается перед драконом на колени. Осторожно зачёрпывает пальцами лекарство и наносит на рану. Его пациент при этом даже не дёргается, стоит смирно, и сяо Бай снова чувствует, как волна жара ползёт вверх по его позвоночнику. Он думает о многих вещах сразу, но в первую очередь о том, чтобы вызнать у дракона как всё это работает, и может ли он потом, когда поправится, снова обратиться в человека.

Когда с перевязкой покончено, он жарко выдыхает прямо дракону в живот и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Дракон пару мгновений смотрит в ответ, а потом тянется к нему рукой, касается пальцами щеки. Произносит:

— Я давно хотел так сделать. Но лапами было неудобно, — почему-то шёпотом. Сяо Бай весь вспыхивает от удовольствия и накрывает его пальцы своими.

— Делай, если нравится. Только сначала оденься, а то можешь простудиться.

Когда халат возвращается на место, сразу становится немного легче — дыхание не так сильно сбивается, да и мыслить можно намного более ясно. Сяо Бай приносит дракону поесть, и тот забавно шевелит носом, принюхиваясь — видимо, ощущения в человеческом теле совсем не такие, как в драконьем.

— Лун-гэ, — зовёт сяо Бай, — не беспокойся, я о тебе позабочусь.

Дракон, с удовольствием жующий сушёное яблоко, улыбается ему.

— О, я знаю, сяо Бай. Я знаю.


	5. Ink

Чжао Юньлань заглядывает к Шэнь Вэю в кабинет после восьми — у него даже не было сомнений, что профессор всё ещё не ушёл с работы. И правда, вот он, сидит за столом, низко опустив голову, в руке его кисть, и в неверном свете лампы он почему-то кажется совсем юным. Чжао замирает на пару мгновений, полюбоваться, а потом коротко стучит по дверному косяку и шагает в комнату, широко улыбаясь.

— Профессор, так и знал, что найду тебя здесь.

Шэнь Вэй поднимает голову, кисть в его руке замирает, он моргает пару раз оторопело, словно только сейчас осознал, что уже довольно поздно.

— Добрый вечер, Чжао Юньлань. Что привело тебя сюда? Что-то случилось?

Шэнь Вэй явно ждёт ответа, но Чжао молчит, прикипев взглядом к его правой щеке: там, на светлой коже — росчерк туши, оставленный чересчур резким, размашистым движением, какие бывают у профессора в пылу работы. Чжао приходилось наблюдать это пару раз и он хорошо запомнил.

— Чжао Юньлань? — Шэнь Вэй чуть сводит брови, не понимая, почему его вопрос проигнорировали, а Чжао улыбается ещё шире и шагает к столу, упирается в него бёдрами, чтобы было удобнее. И тянется рукой к чужому лицу.

Когда он касается щеки Шэнь Вэя, они замирают оба, смотрят друг на друга ошарашенно, не очень понимая, что дальше. Шэнь Вэй неловко сглатывает, и Чжао чувствует, как жар приливает к щекам. Ну что ты будешь делать, совершенно же невинное прикосновение, а шарашит так, что воздуха в лёгких вдруг хватать перестаёт.

Он отмирает первым, нежно проводит пальцем по отметке от туши, стирая. Демонстрирует — вот, мол, смотри, ты запачкался. Шэнь Вэй опускает взгляд с его лица на руку, кивает медленно. Улыбается вдруг — тепло, солнечно, как он, кажется, один и умеет.

— Спасибо, Чжао Юньлань. Так что тебя привело?

Чжао чешет в затылке, переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Ты ведь не ужинал ещё?

— Не ужинал.

— Тогда поехали, я угощаю.

И — это ведь можно считать свиданием, правда?


	6. Laughter

Впервые его смех Чжао слышит, когда попадает в прошлое. С самого первого дня он отчаянно флиртует, шутит, угощает юного Шэнь Вэя леденцами и по максимуму старается добиться эмоциональной реакции. Шэнь Вэй смущается, краснеет, опускает глаза и прячет улыбку за длинными, шёлковыми прядями волос. Чжао думает, много, вспоминает своего профессора - тот был щедр на улыбки, особенно для него. Тёплые, ласковые, иногда хитрые и даже игривые, но никогда - смех.

Больше всего в прошлом Чжао не нравится одежда. Это красиво, по современным меркам, он не спорит, и Шэнь Вэю очень идёт, но, мало того, что её надевать долго и мудрёно, а снимать того мудрёнее, так ещё и ноги так и норовят запнуться о длинные полы, которые то и дело цепляются за носки сапог.

Этим вечером они просто гуляют, отойдя от лагеря на максимально дальнее расстояние. Шэнь Вэй как обычно поднимает глаза к небу, а Чжао рассказывает ему очередную байку из своей студенческой жизни, переиначивая на ходу под нужные реалии. Сочиняет шутки, следя за реакцией, и, увлекшись, не замечает предательский камень, вывернувшийся из-под ноги. Он неловко взмахивает руками, уже понимая, что равновесие удержать не получится, и летит вниз, пытаясь сгруппироваться. Шэнь Вэй ловит его почти у самой земли, не давая удариться, усаживает, и Чжао, собирающийся поблагодарить, слышит его. И если бы ему кто-нибудь раньше сказал, что он будет сравнивать чей-то смех с перезвоном серебряных колокольчиков на ветру, он бы, конечно, не поверил. Но звук именно такой - мягкий, приятный уху и прекрасный. Как и весь Шэнь Вэй.

\- Впредь будь осторожнее, - отсмеявшись, говорит он и мягко касается пальцами предплечья. Смотрит немного насмешливо, но с большой приязнью. И Чжао смеётся тоже, подаваясь вперёд и утыкаясь лбом Шэнь Вэю в грудь.

\- Лорд Куньлунь?..

Чжао машет рукой в воздухе.

\- Всё хорошо, - отвечает он сквозь смех, прочищает горло и поднимает голову. - Я буду.

Шэнь Вэй смотрит на него во все глаза, и Чжао не собирается отказывать себе в удовольствии - целует мягкие, прохладные губы, и ставит себе новую цель: он непременно должен рассмешить своего профессора, когда вернётся.


	7. Sweet

— Лун-гэ?

Илун поднимает голову, смотрит на него внимательно, ожидая продолжения. Видимо, на этот раз сценарий действительно стоящий, раз он так в него погрузился. Бай Ю притворно вздыхает и выразительно кивает на журнальный столик.

— Яблоки.

Илун прослеживает направление его взгляда, рот его забавно округляется, и он несколько раз моргает в своей излюбленной манере — знает ведь, как это действует на людей. Но Бай Ю крепкий орешек, в конце концов, они не первый год вместе. Он подсаживается чуть ближе, кладёт руку Илуну на колено.

— Ты обещал.

Илун вздыхает и откладывает сценарий всё на тот же столик.

— Прости. Я почти дочитал.

— Он хорош? — Бай Ю интересуется вполне искренне, но яблоко из тарелки тянет, самое красивое, крепкое, румянобокое.

— Очень, — Илун улыбается, и глаза его загораются живым, ярким интересом. — Как раз то, что я давно хотел попробовать.

Бай Ю вкладывает яблоко ему в руку и тянется за маленьким ножом, лежащим здесь же. Кивает, мол, ты продолжай, продолжай. И пока Илун говорит, Бай Ю наблюдает за его руками, ловко орудующими ножом и делящими яблоко на части. Зрелище поистине завораживающее — руки у Илуна большие, красивые, и мысль о том, что ещё он может этими руками делать заставляет почувствовать, что в комнате вдруг стало как-то очень жарко.

Бай Ю сглатывает и двигается ещё ближе, поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Илун возвращает взгляд, и в нём ясно видно, что настроение его изменилось.

Когда он протягивает Бай Ю первую дольку, тот тянется к ней, накрывает ртом, губами касаясь Илуновых пальцев. Жуёт, довольный происходящим, улыбается от уха до уха. Он обожает эту игру — никогда не знаешь, чем она закончится, кто не выдержит первым.  
Вторую дольку настигает такая же участь, только на этот раз Бай Ю касается чужих пальцев ещё и языком. Илун не ведёт и бровью, лишь чуть шире разводит в стороны ноги.  
Когда с первым яблоком покончено, Бай Ю забирает нож себе, примеривается к румяным бокам, смотрящим с тарелки.

— Сяо Бай, — зовёт Илун.

— М?

У Бай Ю отбирают нож, откладывают на столик.

— У вас в Сиане очень вкусные яблоки, — выразительно говорит Илун и тянется к его подбородку пальцами. Бай Ю замирает, прикрывает глаза и подставляет губы для поцелуя.

У этого поцелуя — вкус яблок, сладкий, терпкий, с лёгкой кислинкой. Илун толкает его в грудь, опрокидывая на диван, накрывает собой, и приятная, привычная тяжесть его тела делает всё гораздо, гораздо лучше.

Бай Ю очень любит время, когда в Сиане поспевают яблоки.


	8. Rain

Дождь начинается неожиданно и сразу сильно. Он застигает их посреди улицы, неумолимый, холодный, хлёсткий, и Чжао Юньлань хватает Шэнь Вэя за руку и тянет к ближайшему зданию. По счастливой случайности здание оказывается гостиницей, и Шэнь Вэй снимает очки и едва заметно качает головой, когда убирает их в карман. Погода уже второй день преподносит им сюрпризы, и он справедливо считает, что в следующий раз нужно будет выбрать менее капризное место для отпуска. А вот Чжао Юньланю, кажется, всё нипочём.

— Заночуем здесь? — он оборачивается к Шэнь Вэю, отводит со лба налипшую чёлку. И на это остаётся только кивнуть — до их гостиницы около часа пешим ходом, городок маленький и с такси здесь напряжёнка, а дождь, кажется, и не думает прекращаться.

Чжао Юньлань устраивает всё сам — двухместный номер, кровати две — соблюсти приличия, — ужин будет готов через полтора часа. В целом, приемлемые условия, и они поднимаются на второй этаж, чтобы принять душ и развесить одежду сушиться.

В комнату Шэнь Вэй возвращается первым, потуже затянув пояс гостиничного халата. Ткань махровая, тёплая, и есть в ней что-то невыразимо уютное. Он останавливается у окна, смотрит на сплошную стену дождя за стеклом и вдруг ему в голову приходит мысль о том, что всё это изначально так и задумывалось.

Чжао Юньлань подходит со спины почти неслышно, скользит руками ему на талию, устраивает подбородок на плече.

— Увидел что-то интересное, А-Вэй?

— Думаю, дождь не закончится до утра.

— Так даже лучше.

Руки Чжао Юньланя проказливо тянутся к поясу его халата, чтобы расслабить узел, и Шэнь Вэй накрывает их своими.

— Чжао Юньлань, мы же…

— Мне всегда будет мало.

Слова звучат отчетливо и звонко, и до Шэнь Вэя не сразу доходит смысл, который был в них вложен.

— Ты имеешь в виду.?

— Всегда будет мало тебя, да. Раньше, до нашей встречи, я думал, что это невозможно, но я ошибался. Сколько бы времени мы ни проводили вместе, что бы ни делали — мне всегда хочется ещё. Неважно что, главное — с тобой.

Шэнь Вэй разворачивается в его руках, заглядывает в глаза и видит в них непривычную серьёзность. День за днём этот человек не перестаёт его удивлять, каждый раз открываясь с новой стороны и даря ему столько света, тепла и любви, что хватит не на одну, а на две, три жизни.

Шэнь Вэй улыбается, тянет его ближе, вжимаясь грудью в грудь. Целует в уголок губ, и Чжао фыркает и трётся носом о его нос.

— Я попался, да?

— Попался. Но ты ведь мог просто сказать, и мы… Остались бы дома?

Чжао коротко мотает головой из стороны в сторону и всё-таки распутывает узелок на поясе его халата.

— Тогда всё было бы не так весело. Когда бы мы ещё забрались в такую глушь?

Когда халат с тихим шорохом падает на пол, а горячие губы прижимаются к его губам, Шэнь Вэй думает: Чжао Юньлань, конечно, прав. Совместные поездки, прогулки, попадания под дождь, споры, которые всегда разрешаются мирно, завтраки, обеды, ужины, сюрпризы, праздники, быт, бессонные ночи — всего этого никогда не будет достаточно. Потому что вместе, потому что разделённое на двоих, и вряд ли в этом мире найдётся что-то лучше.

Дождь, как Шэнь Вэй и предсказывал, не прекращается всю ночь.

На ужин они так и не спускаются.


	9. Fireplace

Уютное пламя костра выбрасывает в тёмное небо яркие искорки, дрова, прогорая, потрескивают, наполняя ночь звуками, а стена леса, словно живая, встаёт за спиной, но не пугает, а совсем наоборот — кажется надёжным другом и сторожем. Шэнь Вэй оборачивается, когда слышит звук расстёгиваемой молнии и протягивает навстречу Чжао Юньланю кружку с горячим чаем. Тот улыбается, принимая предложенное, и присаживается рядом, чуть поводя плечами.

Идея пойти в лес с палаткой принадлежала именно Чжао Юньланю. В последнюю неделю работы в Отделе скопилось до того много, что по вечерам за ужином он рассуждал, что нужен повод не брать трубку, если кто-то будет звонить в выходные. А каким может быть самый лучший повод? Правильно, уехать туда, где просто-напросто не ловит связь.

Собирались тщательно — на дворе стояла поздняя осень, и Шэнь Вэй сразу сказал, что Чжао не должен замерзнуть и простудиться. Тот покивал, соглашаясь, и в пятницу, забрав его из университета, повёз в магазин, чтобы купить всё необходимое.

Пока они выбирали палатку, складные стулья, спальники и тёплую походную обувь, Шэнь Вэй невольно поймал себя на том, что удивляется. Прошёл уже целый год спокойной жизни, в которой они вместе ходили по магазинам, спорили по мелочам, по очереди уступая друг другу, он готовил Чжао Юньланю завтраки, обеды и ужины, а тот, как это было всегда, не давал ему скучать, устраивая спонтанные свидания, даря неожиданные подарки и шепча на ухо милые глупости. И теперь, оглядываясь назад, на всё прожитое и пережитое, он мог бы точно сказать, что всегда желал именно этого. Но слишком привык, что его желания не имеют значения, и всё происходит так, что то, чего хочется больше всего на свете, ускользает из пальцев, словно песок. И теперь — вот оно, у него в руках, и, кажется, деваться никуда не собирается. Шэнь Вэй смотрит на Чжао, ловит его широкую, довольную улыбку, и улыбается в ответ. И думает, что, наверное, он наконец смог всё это заслужить.

Палатку они в итоге купили большую, просторную, при желании, в ней с большим комфортом могли поместиться ещё двое, а то и трое человек. Шэнь Вэй бросает на неё короткий взгляд, а потом переводит его на сидящего рядом Чжао Юньланя.

— Хорошо здесь, правда? — говорит тот, сделав большой глоток из кружки.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Шэнь Вэй и придвигается ближе к нему, обнимает рукой за талию. Его действия встречают одобрением, Чжао ставит кружку на землю и тянется за поцелуем, забавно вытягивая губы и прикрывая глаза. Шэнь Вэй тихо фыркает и целует его в нос, укладывает свободную руку на щёку, гладит большим пальцем прохладную кожу. — Ты мёрзнешь, — констатирует он.

— Уже нет, — Чжао улыбается и всё-таки сам дотягивается до его губ, целует легко, почти целомудренно. — С тобой рядом очень тепло. Но, вообще, я бы уже пошёл в палатку. Там нам будет удобнее.

Шэнь Вэй качает головой.

— Так что же ты вышел сюда, если удобнее?

— Я тебя заждался, — Чжао снова целует, на этот раз настойчивее, чуть прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу. Шэнь Вэй целует в ответ, и чувствует, как ускоряет ритм сердце в груди.

Здесь и правда не ловит сигнал сотовой связи, и на много километров вокруг они одни, если не считать мелкого зверья, снующего между деревьями. Только лес, звёзды, палатка да рыжее пламя костра, согревающего и разгоняющего ночные тени.

Шэнь Вэй пропускает момент, в который Чжао Юньлань оказывается у него на коленях, расстегивает на нём куртку и пробирается прохладными ладонями под тёплый свитер. Целует его за ухом и тихонько хихикает.

— Я погреться, — доверительно шепчет он и заглядывает в глаза. Шэнь Вэй смотрит в ответ и обхватывает его руками, прижимая ближе к себе, делясь теплом. Он чувствует, как на плечо ему ложится подбородок, а щёку щекочет прядка волос, и кивает сам себе.

Так они и сидят некоторое время, держась друг за друга, и Шэнь Вэй наслаждается моментом, ощущая, как ладони, лежащие на его пояснице, постепенно согреваются.

Он снова думает, что ожившая мечта выглядит очень хорошо.

Мечта шепчет ему на ухо о том, как сильно его любит.


	10. Praise

Новое расследование приводит их в один из самых глухих районов Лунчэна. День уже давно перевалил за середину, и солнце, прятавшееся за облаками целый день, и теперь не пожелало выглянуть, чтобы сделать это мрачное, безликое место хоть немного живее. Всё вокруг серое, даже редкие кустики пожухлой травы, виднеющиеся тут и там. На сером металлическом заборе серой же краской криво выведено «ЗДОХНИТЕ», рядом с приземистым двухэтажным зданием валяется крошево серой черепицы. Чжао Юньлань морщится, тихо вздыхает и бросает взгляд на сканирующего местность Шэнь Вэя. Уже просто цепким взором, без участия тёмной энергии. Чжао Юньлань смотрит, смотрит, и в какой-то момент понимает, что не может отвести глаз. Шэнь Вэй, в своём костюме, в начищенных ботинках, в аккуратных очках и с шейным платком выглядит в этом месте максимально чужеродно. Чжао Юньлань уже не первый раз ловит себя на подобных мыслях: вся грязь, пыль, мерзость этого мира настолько не вяжется у него с Шэнь Вэем, что хоть на расследования его не бери. И ведь понятно, что тот видел и хуже. Убивал, смотрел, как убивают другие, был весь вымазан в крови, и своей и в чужой, и всё же. И всё же Чжао Юньланю хочется, чтобы этого больше не повторялось. Ему хочется беречь, хочется радовать, так, чтобы на любимом лице ярким, тёплым огоньком вспыхивала улыбка, чтобы она плескалась в глазах, чтобы Шэнь Вэю на самом деле, по-настоящему было хорошо.

— …Чжао Юньлань?.. — Чжао понимает, что Шэнь Вэй зовёт его уже не первый раз и встряхивает головой. — Что-то не так?

— Нет. То есть… С делом это не связано.

Шэнь Вэй вопросительно приподнимает брови, но Чжао машет рукой. Кивает на покосившуюся дверь.

— Пойдём, посмотрим, что там? Но что-то мне уже кажется, зря проездили.

— Пойдём, — кивает Шэнь Вэй. — Думаешь, ложная наводка?

— Почти уверен. Этот мальчишка вертлявый, как уж, всё сделает, чтобы выиграть время.

— Считаешь, он ждёт от кого-то помощи?

— А иначе оставил бы я за ним присматривать лао Чу? — Чжао подмигивает и первым идёт к несчастной двери, отодвигает её, чтобы освободить проход. Внутри здания — всё та же серость, и он давит в себе порыв попросить Шэнь Вэя подождать снаружи.

Осмотр, как и предполагалось, ничего не даёт, Чжао звонит лао Чу и коротко сообщает, что у них по нулям. В офис решают не возвращаться — помощи там от них никакой, да и Шэнь Вэю не мешало бы подготовиться к завтрашним лекциям.

По дороге к дому они снова коротко обсуждают все имеющиеся в наличии факты, и, чуть повернув голову вправо, Чжао видит кусок паутинки, запутавшийся в тёмных волосах. Он тянет руку, снимает его и ловит взгляд Шэнь Вэя, остановившегося на полуслове от этого движения.

— Ты запачкался, — говорит Чжао Юньлань и качает головой. Шэнь Вэй чуть сводит брови, что всегда означает у него интенсивную мыслительную работу. — Приедем домой — первым делом идёшь в ванную.

— Чжао Юньлань? Что-то всё-таки не так?

Чжао трясёт головой, переводит взгляд на дорогу. И Шэнь Вэй с ним не спорит и не пытается выспросить. Он всегда так делает — знает, что о важном ему рано или поздно обязательно расскажут.

Дома Чжао Юньлань и правда почти с порога теснит его в сторону ванной.

— Раздевайся. А я пока воду наберу.

— А ты?

— А я сегодня — твой обслуживающий персонал. Устроим тебе небольшое спа, профессор Шэнь. Ну, что ты так смотришь? Мне всё ещё чудится запах этого славного места.

— Хорошо. Как скажешь, Чжао Юньлань.

Когда Шэнь Вэй опускается в воду и откидывает голову на заботливо подстеленное на бортик полотенце, Чжао подтаскивает стул поближе и устраивается прямо за ним. Закатывает рукава и с наслаждением зарывается пальцами в темноволосую макушку, массирует, нежно, мягко надавливая. Потом берёт ковшик, стоящий на полу и осторожно льёт на голову Шэнь Вэя воду. Чуть подталкивает, чтобы приподнялся и сел. Вооружившись шампунем, он сдвигается влево вместе со стулом, целует влажную щёку и шутливым тоном говорит:

— Закрой глазки, а то будет щипать.

Шэнь Вэй фыркает, но подчиняется. Кажется, хоть он и не понимает, к чему всё это, происходящее ему нравится. Пока Чжао намыливает ему голову, он видит лёгкую улыбку, скользящую по его губам. Дальше в ход снова идёт ковшик, и вот мыльная пена стекает вниз, цепляясь за выступающие ключицы, и Чжао провожает её заворожённым взглядом. Нежность разливается в нём приятными, лёгкими волнами. Он касается чужого плеча, скользит рукой на шею, а оттуда на затылок, несильно надавливает, и смывает остатки шампуня с наклонённой головы. Когда он берётся за мочалку, поправляя сползший рукав, Шэнь Вэй открывает глаза и смотрит на него.

— Ванна большая, Чжао Юньлань. Ты уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться?

— Я грязный, — отвечает Чжао и морщит нос. — Так что, сначала ты.

— А если я настаиваю?

Они пару минут смотрят друг на друга, сцепившись взглядами, и дуэль на этот раз остаётся за Шэнь Вэем. Он чуть смещается и наблюдает внимательными глазами за тем, как Чжао избавляется от одежды. И Чжао кажется, что он почти чувствует, как ласковые, невесомые прикосновения оседают на шее, скользят вниз по груди к бёдрам, оглаживают колени.  
Когда он наконец оказывается в воде, Шэнь Вэй тянет его ближе, заставляя откинуться спиной на грудь. Целует у линии роста волос, трётся носом за ухом. На короткий момент Чжао напрягается, но потом расслабляется в уверенно держащих его руках, оборачивается, чтобы потереться носом о нос и замереть.

— Спасибо, Чжао Юньлань, — слышит он тихое. — Но ты не должен переживать о таких вещах.

— Разве не должен?

— Не должен. Я в любом случае предпочту быть рядом с тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился.

— Но ты заслуживаешь большего. Уверен, что сам ты так не думаешь, но это факт.

Шэнь Вэй фыркает, дует ему в висок, а потом целует. Сжимает объятия чуть крепче.

— Дело вовсе не в том, чего я заслуживаю.

— А в чём же? — Чжао пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, когда ответ лёгкой щекоткой пробирается под кожу.

— Дело в том, чего я желаю и всегда желал. И моё желание сбылось.

В сердце что-то сдвигается, плавится, принимая новую форму, ускоряя, а потом вновь замедляя его ритм. Чжао Юньлань молчит, ведь ответ Шэнь Вэй и так знает, без слов.

Потому что желание всегда было одно на двоих.


End file.
